Kiss Me
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Cranky, rude, sadistic - that was all Argus Filch was known for throughout Harry Potter attended Hogwarts. But maybe there was more to this man than anyone could ever understand. Maybe once he had a chance at happiness and love, being different, being really him. But life isn't really a walk in the park, is it?


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling Owns Harry Potter.**

**Written for The Points and Prompts Competition – **Prompts: Word – Day. **Title – Kiss me. Writing style – Second Person. Odd Pairing – Petunia/Argus. Quote - "My loathings are simple: stupidity, oppression, crime, cruelty, soft music" – Vladimir Nabokolv**

**Written for Book Quotes Boot Camp – **Prompt15: There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the lights of all lights. – Dracula.

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp – **Prompt23: Kettering

**Written for Movie Quote Boot Camp – **Prompt11: _You can't handle the truth! _(A Few Good Men, 1992)

**Written for Character Diversity – **Prompt14: Light

**Written for Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – **Prompt12: Denial

**Written for The Sherlock Competition – **Prompt: A Study In Pink 3. Write about someone asking someone else out

**Written for This is not a Fairytale Challenge **

**Written for Demi Lovato Songs Competition – **Prompt: Catch Me: Write about falling in love.

* * *

**Kiss Me**

The first time you see her, you are twenty six and she is sixteen. You are on a visit to your cousin, Arabella Figg, the only family who hasn't shunned you out – just because she is of the same nature as you are. A Squib. It has been years since you have paid her a visit, and it is the first time since she has moved into a new locality. It irritates you, but she is your only family who is worth seeing and who tolerates you, so you do anyway.

Later, you are glad that you went to see her. Because Petunia Evans, the young girl who lives across from your cousin's house has caught your eye. It is nothing but curiosity at first, when you watch her. She, unlike the young girls of her age isn't dressed vicariously and has galleons of make-up on her face. No, she is dressed as any girl of her age should be but didn't – in a plain dress which went down until her knees, and hair held back in a pony tail. She is an example to the rest of the girls out there, and that makes you feel a little happy (though you don't really know why it does.)

So you continue to watch her, you continue to secretly admire her, and in that process, you unknowingly begin to fall for her.

* * *

The second time you visit your cousin, it is much too sooner than you would have done before. You see the surprise on Arabella's face which makes you hope that she will not question your real motives. And she doesn't. You don't question them either, because you want to pretend. But deep down, you know you are back in Privet Drive just to watch the girl who has captured your interest.

You know it is wrong, you know that you are much older than her and she will never give you another look – but when one day she smiles at you, you hold onto that.

You decide that you are young enough – your blonde hair is fine and full, you are tall and lean, you don't really look old. Maybe you can be together. Maybe, just maybe.

All this - It's confusing and scary, but you choose to ignore it.

* * *

Your visits to your cousin's place become much too frequent for her to question you any more. If she isn't past her confusion, she doesn't show it. That is until one day, when she sees you talking to her young black haired neighbour; and of course she notices your happiness afterwards. It is out of character for you, she knows it as much as you do too.

From then on, Arabella is nothing but suspicious of your intentions. She never says anything, but when she looks at you, a part of you wonders if she has guessed your secret.

You don't let her hinder you, though. You continue to meet Petunia Evans, and you continue to talk to her, laugh with her – in the park or the grocery store – you just need a reason and you utilize it.

Your talks which used to last only for minutes, now go on for hours. You laugh more with her. You yearn to be with her always. Slowly, she is becoming more important to you than anyone else has ever been in your life. It scares you.

You never once think that you would mean anything to her because that thought is honestly preposterous and impossible to encourage. But when she places a soft kiss on your lips, you know that she cares for you too.

Both of you are far too gone – in too deep – and it scares you even more.

* * *

"_What are you doing, Argus_?" Arabella screams at you. She has seen Petunia kiss you, and now she is enraged.

"She is just a young girl! Is she the reason why your visits here have turned more often than before?" She accuses you, and you don't defend yourself because she is right.

"This is not right. Leave the girl alone, find a woman of your own age and settle down."

You close your eyes; your worst fears have been realized. You are ten years older than her, and she_ is_ a young girl who hasn't even experienced enough life to know what's good for her. You can't take that away from her. No, you can't. And you know that even if you can look past it – which you won't – you can't let her be with a Squib. So what if she is a muggle? She deserves to be with someone who isn't defected, worthless and crazy as you are.

You have to leave.

Deep in your heart you have known it for a very long time. That you will eventually have to leave, but never once had you imagined that it would hurt you so much.

Despite your pain, your decision is firm – you have to leave.

* * *

Tears fall down her eyes, she pleads to you with her big brown eyes. Her black hair is cascading down her shoulders, and you want to do nothing more than hug her and move your fingers through her hair. But you don't, you just watched her cry as you tell her the bitter truth.

After you are done, you lean and place a soft kiss on her forehead. You hope that it conveys everything that you haven't said.

You are sorry.

You are hurt as much as she is (maybe even more.)

You are doing it for her own good.

And that she's the only one who has touched your heart – and that you love her, you always will.

You only wish that you could say all of this, but you don't. Because that will only make you weaker than you already are. And it will stop you from leaving her.

So in the end, it is only a goodbye – a promise of you never returning in her life.

You don't want that, do you? (Even if you want it as much as anything you have ever.)

You walk away.

You don't look back.

You never return.

And for the rest of your life - despite it breaking you, changing you, and turning you into someone who you never were when with her - you hold onto your promise.

* * *

**AN: I never thought I will write this pairing, but yeah – here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, it was fun writing them – even though Filch might have come off a little bit creepy for my tastes. :P **

**Please do review, I'm waiting to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
